An electronic module including a plurality of electronic components provided in sealing resin, has been known conventionally (e.g., refer to JP 2014-45157 A). Such an electronic module is typically connected to an external device, such as a control board.
For example, in a case where an external device, such as a control board, is disposed on one side (front side) of an electronic module, the terminals of the electronic module extending to one side, are connected to the external device. According to such an aspect, because wiring distance is long, resistance or impedance may increase or trouble may occur due to noise.